<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divirgence From Death by RectifiedPear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471417">Divirgence From Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear'>RectifiedPear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Destination (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, quick prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Browning &amp; Clear Rivers, Alex Browning/Carter Horton, Carter Horton &amp; Clear Rivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divirgence From Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally watched the majority of the Final Destination movies, really love the three's bond in the first one. The second feels bad besides more death scenes, and the third keeps mentioning the second and first one like the second so it really feels annoying, especially when two sort of brought first's characters in for no reason at all. Especially when the sequel implies it can be stopped for no reason at all.</p><p>Going off later ones where none of the first one is really mentioned, I just sort of decided I'd like to canon divergence with the three because they seem too smart to die how the sequel does them, they survive so much worse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saving Carter was another tick on the cycle. Alex was sure that Clear was gasping in the background, the next one to die would be chosen soon. She was rising out of her seat now, they'd done this for a long time now. </p><p>She had more in her bag than make up, instead she came fully prepared with scissors, wire cutters, everything to break through anything should it wrap around Alex or Carter, and eventually, herself. </p><p>“You okay, Carter?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Barely, that was close.”</p><p>She reached down and helped both up once the danger had stopped swinging to and fro. They held onto her and she held them back. Alone in the world, the three had become intimate. No one else understood them but each other. Carter and Alex took her hands.</p><p>“Let's go, boys.”</p><p>“Yes, let's.”</p><p>“Keep your eyes up, Alex.” Carter retorted, his gaze already to the sky.</p><p>“Death's ready to piss on our graves.” Clear said, bitter, but Alex kissed it away before pushing her to move. </p><p>Carter kissed both next, and winked despite the terror in his throat. “He'll have to catch us first.”</p><p>“Don't tempt him.”</p><p>Alex watched the winds shift things around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>